greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lance Henriksen
Lance Henriksen played Griffin McColl in the season twelve Grey's Anatomy episode Odd Man Out. Career Filmography *''Acre Beyond the Rye'' (????) *''Room 19'' (????) *''Alpha Rift'' (????) *''Bring Me the Head of Lance Henriksen'' (????) *''One'' (????) *''The Dead of Night'' (????) *''The Unhealer'' (????) *''Exorcism at 60,000 Feet'' (????) *''Falling'' (2020) *''Why?'' (2019) *''Being'' (2019) *''Eminence Hill'' (2019) *''Cliffs of Freedom'' (2019) *''D-Railed'' (2018) *''A Reckoning'' (2018) *''Big Legend'' (2018) *''West of Hell'' (2018) *''Gone Are the Days'' (2018) *''The Machine'' (2017) *''This Old Machine'' (2017) *''Mom and Dad'' (2017) *''Wraith'' (2017) *''Needlestick'' (2017) *''Lake Eerie'' (2016) *''The Unwilling'' (2016) *''Gehenna: Where Death Lives'' (2016) *''After the Sun Fell'' (2016) *''The Sector'' (2016) *''Deserted'' (2016) *''Daylight's End'' (2016) *''Cut to the Chase'' (2016) *''The Hamster (short)'' (2016) *''Monday at 11:01 A.M.'' (2016) *''Kids vs Monsters'' (2015) *''Fragile Storm (short)'' (2015) *''Human Play (short)'' (2015) *''Harbinger Down'' (2015) *''Me Him Her'' (2015) *''Spirit Riders'' (2015) *''Stung'' (2015) *''The Rolling Road (short)'' (2014) *''Paranormal Island'' (2014) *''Garm Wars: The Last Druid'' (2014) *''Hollows Grove'' (2014) *''Last Writes (short)'' (2014) *''Dark Awakening'' (2014) *''Road to Paloma'' (2014) *''House at the End of the Drive'' (2014) *''My Dog the Champion'' (2013) *''The Book of Daniel'' (2013) *''Blood Shot'' (2013) *''Alien Rising'' (2013) *''Gingerclown'' (2013) *''Phantom'' (2013) *''Sin Reaper 3D'' (2012) *''Dorothy and the Witches of Oz'' (2012) *''Astronaut: The Last Push'' (2012) *''It's in the Blood'' (2012) *''Red Princess Blues: Genesis (short)'' (2011) *''The Dog Who Saved Halloween'' (2011) *''Ambush (short)'' (2011) *''Monster Brawl'' (2011) *''The Arcadian'' (2011) *''Good Day for It'' (2011) *''Scream of the Banshee'' (2011) *''Beautiful Wave'' (2011) *''The Genesis Code'' (2010) *''Cyrus'' (2010) *''Godkiller: Walk Among Us'' (2010) *''The Penitent Man'' (2010) *''The Lost Tribe'' (2009) *''Jennifer's Body'' (2009) *''The Seamstress'' (2009) *''The Slammin' Salmon'' (2009) *''Screamers: The Hunting'' (2009) *''Necessary Evil'' (2008) *''House'' (2008) *''Ladies of the House'' (2008) *''Alone in the Dark II'' (2008) *''Appaloosa'' (2008) *''Dark Reel'' (2008) *''Dying God'' (2008) *''Black Ops'' (2008) *''Prairie Fever'' (2008) *''Pistol Whipped'' (2008) *''The Chosen One'' (2007) *''In the Spider's Web'' (2007) *''Bone Dry'' (2007) *''My Cousin's Keeper (short)'' (2007) *''Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud'' (2007) *''Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes'' (2006) *''Sasquatch Mountain'' (2006) *''Pirates of Treasure Island'' (2006) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2006) *''The Da Vinci Treasure'' (2006) *''Abominable'' (2006) *''The Garden'' (2006) *''When a Stranger Calls'' (2006) *''Hellraiser: Hellworld'' (2005) *''Supernova'' (2005) *''A Message from Fallujah (short)'' (2005) *''Tarzan II'' (2005) *''Starkweather'' (2004) *''Modigliani'' (2004) *''Keep Right (short)'' (2004) *''AVP: Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) *''Evel Knievel'' (2004) *''Madhouse'' (2004) *''Out for Blood'' (2004) *''One Point O'' (2004) *''Dream Warrior'' (2003) *''Rapid Exchange'' (2003) *''Mimic: Sentinel'' (2003) *''The Invitation'' (2003) *''The Last Cowboy'' (2003) *''Antibody'' (2002) *''The Untold'' (2002) *''Unspeakable'' (2002) *''The Mangler 2'' (2002) *''Lost Voyage'' (2001) *''Demons on Canvas (short)'' (2001) *''Scream 3'' (2000) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''The Day Lincoln Was Shot'' (1998) *''Dusting Cliff 7'' (1997) *''No Contest II'' (1997) *''Profile for Murder'' (1996) *''Powder'' (1995) *''Baja'' (1995) *''Mind Ripper'' (1995) *''Dead Man'' (1995) *''Aurora: Operation Intercept'' (1995) *''The Nature of the Beast'' (1995) *''The Quick and the Dead'' (1995) *''Spitfire'' (1995) *''Gunfighter's Moon'' (1995) *''Felony'' (1994) *''Color of Night'' (1994) *''Boulevard'' (1994) *''No Escape'' (1994) *''Man's Best Friend'' (1993) *''The Criminal Mind'' (1993) *''Hard Target'' (1993) *''The Outfit'' (1993) *''Knights'' (1993) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993) *''Excessive Force'' (1993) *''Delta Heat'' (1992) *''Jennifer Eight'' (1992) *''Alien³'' (1992) *''Reason for Living: The Jill Ireland Story'' (1991) *''Stone Cold'' (1991) *''Comrades in Arms'' (1991) *''The Pit and the Pendulum'' (1991) *''Johnny Handsome'' (1989) *''The Horror Show'' (1989) *''Hit List'' (1989) *''The Last Samurai'' (1988) *''Deadly Intent'' (1988) *''Survival Quest'' (1988) *''Pumpkinhead'' (1988) *''Martini Ranch: Reach (short)'' (1988) *''Near Dark'' (1987) *''Paul Reiser Out on a Whim'' (1987) *''Aliens'' (1986) *''Choke Canyon'' (1986) *''Savage Dawn'' (1985) *''Streets of Justice'' (1985) *''Jagged Edge'' (1985) *''The Terminator'' (1984) *''The Right Stuff'' (1983) *''Nightmares'' (1983) *''Blood Feud'' (1983) *''A Question of Honor'' (1982) *''Piranha Part Two: The Spawning'' (1981) *''Prince of the City'' (1981) *''The Dark End of the Street'' (1981) *''The Visitor'' (1979) *''Damien: Omen II'' (1978) *''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' (1977) *''Network'' (1976) *''The Next Man'' (1976) *''Mansion of the Doomed'' (1976) *''Return to Earth'' (1976) *''Dog Day Afternoon'' (1975) *''To Kill the King'' (1974) *''Emperor of the North'' (1973) *''It Ain't Easy'' (1972) *''The Outsider'' (1961) Television *''Tangled: The Series'' (2018) *''Big Dogs'' (2018) *''Burn'' (2017) *''The Blacklist'' (2015-2017) *''Future-Worm!'' (2016-2017) *''Into the Badlands'' (2015-2017) *''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' (2016) *''The Night Shift'' (2016) *''American Dad!'' (2016) *''Criminal Minds'' (2016) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2016) *''All Hail King Julien'' (2015) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2015) *''The Strain'' (2014) *''Hannibal'' (2013) *''TRON: Uprising'' (2012-2013) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2012) *''Memphis Beat'' (2011) *''The Witches of Oz (mini-series)'' (2011) *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' (2010) *''Castle'' (2010) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2008-2009) *''NCIS'' (2009) *''Caminhos do Coração'' (2007) *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005) *''Into the West (mini-series)'' (2005) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2005) *''Static Shock'' (2004) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001) *''Freedom'' (2000) *''The X-Files'' (1999) *''Harsh Realm'' (1999) *''Millennium'' (1996-1999) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1990-1991) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1989) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1983-1984) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1983-1984) *''Scene of the Crime'' (1984) *''Legmen'' (1984) *''Riptide'' (1984) *''The A-Team'' (1984) *''Ryan's Hope'' (1980) *''B.A.D. Cats'' (1980) External Links * * Category:Actors